Artemis Fowl, Demigod?
by Zoe The Roleplayer
Summary: Artemis goes with Holly to New York,starting as a vacation but ending as a war deciding the fate of the world & the Greek gods. Villains of Artemis Fowl & Percy Jackson fight against heroes of the same. How fun. -DISCONTINUED FOR NOW-
1. A Genius meets a Seaweed Brain

**Hey everyone! I'm Rina, a new fanfic writer. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! (P.S: This take place after the TLO. It's a little bit after it.)**

"Are you sure, you want to go, Artemis?"

"Butler, with all this magic which just happened, which risked my family and the people's lives, I certainly need a vacation. And you _know_ that the perfect place for a person with an intellect and life such as mine would be New York." replied Artemis, closing his suitcase with a small thud. "And besides, I've never been to Times Square. Holly's taken a small hiatus from work, and she'll be here any minute to pick me up. We're going by shuttle, as you know."

"Alright, Artemis," sighed Butler, picking up the suitcase. "I'd just feel better if I was coming. You can never go anywhere without attracting trouble, usually of the worst kind."

Artemis half-smiled and straightened his casual Hawaiian cotton shirt uncomfortably. He had decided that a vacation meant wearing nothing formal or too expensive, so he had packed nothing made of handmade leather, or silk, which pretty much cancelled out almost all of Artemis' clothes. After a prolonged debate, he had given in and gone shopping for new clothes with Juliet, who had briefly come back to the manor for a visit after her success as the Jade Princess, to get something more appropriate for this vacation.

Cotton definitely was not as comfortable as silk or linen, and would not be on his person for long, he decided. As soon as this vacation was over, he would be sure to donate these ridiculously itchy clothes. Recently, his mother had encouraged him to start donating his old possessions, and his father had supported her. Artemis had donated several Gucci apparel and a few designer clothes which no longer fit him.

"Hello, Arty. Ready to go?" Holly's familiar voice filled Artemis' ears as she entered the study through a window. She unshielded and took her wings off her back, and to Artemis' surprise, she wore a sleeveless light blue shirt which had a string around her neck and denim shorts, instead of the LEP suit and helmet he was accustomed to seeing her in. Her pointy ears and crew cut were hidden by a wig, and she held a tote bag in her left hand. A slight bulge in her right pocket suggested her Neutrino 3000 hidden inside.

"What?" she asked, seeing him looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Is it humanly enough?"

"Oh, yes, it is," said Artemis, a bit oddly. "It's just… I've never seen you in anything but LEP equipment, and…"

"Understood," said Holly with a laugh. "I thought wearing high-tech gear which hasn't ever been seen to Mud people, for a vacation is a bit suspicious, so I requested a few fairies hiding on the surface for something less noticeable."

"Alright," interrupted Butler, who was standing awkwardly on the side. "We should get going. Your shuttle is-?" he questioned.

"It's at Haven. Foaly got our travel ids ready, so hopefully we won't be stopped on the way. And our exit is just on the side of Brooklyn Bridge."

"Very well. Shall we depart towards Haven?" asked Artemis.

~~~~A few hours later~~~~

Holly and Artemis chatted as they traveled under the Atlantic Ocean and towards New York, their conversation ranging from flowers to Mulch Diggums.

They set the shuttle on auto-pilot and grabbed some snacks. Artemis took a look at the map. He was surprised to find that at one point on the otherwise straight chute, they took a semi-circle around a patch of forest, and then continued in a straight path again.

"Holly, take a look at this. Why have we taken this route?" he asked, pointing at the U-shaped chute.

"Arty, that- well, I can't explain. All of recon knows about it, but we have orders not to tell any civilian, fairy, demon, or in your case, human."

"Very well. Perhaps later I'll ask Foaly about it."

"Perhaps not," Holly mumbled, and Artemis shot her a puzzled glance. She switched the shuttle to manual and they continued in silence, with the odd remark.

As they approached the surface, both friends realized something was wrong. Artemis yawned and his eyes dropped slightly, and Holly's elfin ears started tingling. Bad luck. She checked the time. 5:00 pm. So why was she feeling so drowsy?

"Foaly, you there?" Holly spoke into the communicator attached to the inside of the shuttle.

"As always, Holly. Is there any trouble?" Foaly responded, his face appearing on the screen. "If not, I'm afraid I don't have time for chatting. Commander Kelp needs a new suit design by tomorrow afternoon, and I've just started the basics in it. I'm thinking DNA imprinted suits, like your Neutrino, to prevent certain fairies- Opal Koboi, for example- to use our technology against us. And perhaps a-"

"Foaly, you're blabbering again. Anyways, I need you to check the surface. Something isn't right."

"Right-ho, Holly. And... here we are." Foaly tapped a virtual button and the area directly above and surrounding them became visible on screen.

The view wasn't very impressive, which is saying something for New York. Through the fairy screen, Artemis and Holly could see many layers of almost-invisible mist surrounding Manhattan. Around them was a very obvious army. There were snake-like human monsters, and huge giants. There were humans too, in armor and holding swords, javelins and spears. There were certain giant-like humans which gave out a powerful aura, which they could feel from here. There were dragons and huge pigs, and a three-chested man. Flying horses were in the air, with chariots behind them. In front of this huge army was a gigantic monster, with what looked like golden skin, carrying a large sword. He had heavy armor on, and from his chariot he yelled an undistinguishable battle cry.

What was odd, Artemis noticed, was that no one seemed to notice these things, and even stopped their cars on the side of the highway to take pictures.

"The Greeks," Holly muttered. "Why, why why?"

"Holly, um, I think you should go somewhere else. I mean, Atlas is there, so..."

Foaly's voice faded while Artemis' brain was trying to work things out. There was an army above surface, with all sorts of creatures he'd never experienced before, a whole new world of creatures. Apparently, humans couldn't see these creatures, which puzzled him as to how he could see them. Probably through Holly's eye. They were attacking Manhattan for some reason, and they were wearing Greek-style battle gear. Greek-style. Holly had mentioned something about Greeks too, and Foaly had said something about a guy named Atlas. Wait. Why had they swerved around a patch of plain forest? That must be connected too. And-

"Artemis, sorry, but we're going in to the nearest fairy port. This is too dangerous."

"Really, Holly? Dangerous? After all those adventures we had? The Arctic incident, the C Cube, Opal Koboi, the time stream..."

"Artemis, this is on a much higher scale. And for once, I'm not going to interfere."

"Very well. As you say, Holly. You know what you're doing."

Holly was mildly surprised. She hadn't thought Artemis would give in so easily. Still, she was satisfied.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'm a bit hungry." Artemis said, unstrapping himself from the passenger seat. He walked behind into the service area.

After about 5 minutes of backwards flying, Holly knew something was wrong. They had just eaten about 20 minutes ago. From the rear-view mirror, she had seen Artemis turn left, not right. If he hadn't gone to get food, then...

Holly rushed behind, not caring about the shuttle. The path was straight. She ran left and suddenly stopped at the LEP storage area. A suit, a helmet, a pair of wings, a Neutrino 2000 and a jar of stored magic, which Foaly had recently generated with the help of No1 was missing. It took Holly a split second to realize what had happened.

Artemis had went off on his own towards a huge battle, without the slightest idea that the LEP equipment in the service area had been malfunctioning, and had been placed in the shuttle to go for repairing. And the fact that he had no idea what he was facing. At all.

"D'Arvit," muttered Holly.

"Percy, look, there's some kid, about your age. And he's awake, wearing some high-tech gear, like Daedalus', except better. Know him by any chance?" Annabeth nudged Percy as he discussed plans with Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin.

"I do. Met him in the underworld. Or more precisely, the core of the earth." Nico's voice came from behind as he walked straight out of the earth.

"Nico?" Artemis asked, slowing down his pace. "The fairy with the cool undead-like technology?"

"Nico's not a fairy, idiot. He's a demigod. And you are?" demanded Percy, a bit on edge because he had been fighting with Conner.

"Of course he's a fairy! I met him in Haven today, while waiting for Holly to get the shuttle. You're a fairy, right, Nico?"

"Um..." Nico bit his lip, moving his eyes from Artemis to Percy.

"NICO!"

"I'll explain, guys. Just give me a chance." Nico put up his hands, looked really torn, a trifle confused too.

"Forget it, Nico. You'll just confuse everyone. _I'll_ explain." A familiar voice came into Artemis' ears. Uh oh.

"But first, Artemis, WHAT THE SHAMMY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Um, who are you guys? And what are you kids doing holding swords and guns?" Everyone turned around, only to face a bunch of tourists, apparently strong enough to break free of the sleeping spell cast by Morpheus, and confused to see people wearing ancient armor and high tech gear, talking about the core of the earth and the underworld, with demigods and fairies, along with some place named Haven and a dude named Daedalus.

Annabeth almost fainted.

**Holly: Cool. I liked this chapter. I got to scream at Artemis.**

**Thalia: Which Artemis? Lady Artemis or your boyfriend?**

**Holly: He is NOT my boyfriend.**

**Silena: I sense a frisson in between you and Artemis...**

**Holly & Thalia: Silena? But you're dead!**

**Silena: Yes, but Rina summoned me here briefly to tell all readers that she doesn't own any of this.**

**Eragon: May your sword stay sharp!**

**Holly, Thalia and Silena: Who are you?**

**Eragon: Eragon, of course.**

**Holly, Thalia & Silena: We're outta here.**

**Eragon: Hey! Am I that weird?**

_R&R!_


	2. Artemis Fowl and Thalia Grace?

Wow, the A/N is long at the bottom. Sorry about that; I was bored.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating so late; I had writer's block. Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews and the favorites. **

**Recently I read a story called Birdwing by Rafe Martin. ****It's the sequel to that classic "The Seven Swans" by the Grimm brothers. You know, how in the end the youngest one had one wing instead of a left arm? Well, it's about his adventures. It's a good book, read it. Plus, check out camphalfblood (.) com; the password is newhero. **

**Anyways, this chapter is in different points of view, because I was inspired at different times. Anyways, this is sort of just a filler. But you could call it a proper chapter too. Forget it. ****Oh, and for those PJO fans who like something unique, check out my favorites on my profile; the stories there are awesome. And I beta, if you were interested. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Holly's Point of View**

"Artemis Fowl, you're insane!"

This was the reaction of the demigods and tourists when he tried to explain to them, after Holly, unsuccessfully, tried to explain. In the end, Nico was forced to explain.

"...so basically, fairies were created by Hecate and Hephaestus, the Greek gods of Magic and Technology, and humans by Prometheus. Haven is basically just above the underworld, and well, fairies and Greek gods and goddesses have known about each other since the beginning of fairy civilization, which was wayy before humans existed. Got it?"

"Guess so."

"Hmm... yes, but why hasn't this been written in my copy of the creatures of the world?"

"Yup."

"I suppose so."

"Hey guys!"

The last came from Rachel, who had been with the tourists, and had just woken up. Percy hadn't recognized her since she had a dark hoodie on. They all stared at her.

"What?"

"We are facing a disaster here, Rachel." Annabeth's tone was icy cold. Artemis had a feeling she wasn't best friends with her.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I didn't know." Rachel held her hands up in defeat, a piece of paper falling from her hands. Holly bent down and picked it up.

"The Dare Family-

I'm taking a vacation from Clarion's right now. Will see you soon.

Rachel." Holly looked up after reading the short note. "Who's the Dare family?"

"They're Rachel and her parents." Nico responded before Percy. "She's not exactly, on, say, amazing terms with them."

**Grover's Point of View**

Grover didn't care about that. Right now he had his sanity to think about. It was more than the shock when he found out Percy was a son of Poseidon. Apparently, there were demigods and fairies and dazed tourists. These fairies were way more advanced than the rest of the world and the human, Artemis, had the same name as the goddess of hunting. There was the fact that he was almost pretty sure he was a son of Athena, plus Nico had hidden this all from them. His brain swirled around and around thinking about it. A whole new species. And after reading 50 fanfictions about him and Nico/ Percy/ Juniper, he was ready to puke.

Which he did, right on Artemis' sneakers.

This Artemis creature, from Ireland was a bit familiar to Grover. He was the son of a humanitarian, Grover recalled, who had been a criminal before. He wasn't too sure what to make of him. Humanitarians were good, but criminals were always destroying the wild. Well, he decided to keep himself wary.

"So, my friends, what is going on right now?" Artemis asked medieval style.

"Uh... we're facing war? Anyways, this war is with Titans. Unfortunately, Atlas is in the army." Percy said, raising an eyebrow. Anyone could tell he wasn't too fond of Artemis.

"Atlas... Holly, didn't Foaly mention something about him?"

"Er, yes Artemis. He did." replied Holly, unsure what to say.

"And according to Greek mythology," Artemis mused, "he was - is- one of the most powerful titans to exist."

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"Correct," responded Chiron. Artemis liked him. He was like Foaly, except without the genius of him and instead, a 3000 year-old experience of war and battle. "And he is charging from Olympus this very minute. He will-"

Artemis held up a finger. He took out his phone and texted something. _Way to go, genius. _I thought. _A war that decides the fate of the world is about to start, and he starts texting a friend. She was beginning to doubt him._ He looked up. "I have texted Butler to come hither." Holly nodded, being the only one who understood. Why did he want his _butler_ to come here for war? He made no sense.

Thalia held up Aegis and everyone winced. She said, "Alright. Enough with the chit-chat. Let's cream the punks, Ares style. Who agrees with me?"

Everyone raised their hands- except Artemis. He was starting to get on people's nerves. Well, at least Percy's, Thalia's, Grover's, Chiron's, Nico's, Katie's, Travis', Conner's, Clarisse's, Malcolm's and my nerves. Grover sighed.

This was going to take some time.

Artemis was a son of Athena, I was practically sure of it. It was written as clearly as the fact that Percy was a complete dolphin head. Maybe this was what made me spray water into the air, creating mist, and throwing a drachma into it.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," I said, repeating the words so often used by almost every demigod and god or goddess. "Show me my mother, Lady Athena."

The mist swirled and revealed a fight occurring in the Olympian throne room. Hephaestus and Ares were fighting, probably over Aphrodite, who was holding a mirror and checking her hair and make-up, oblivious to the fight about her.

"You have no right to have an affair with my wife! She and I have been married happily for centuries!"

"Well, maybe it's time for a change, Hephie; she likes me better, anyways. You lay those traps everywhere, keeping an eye on her. She needs freedom, love should always be free."

"Shut up, Ares. You wouldn't know the difference between-"

Annabeth zoned out of the fight when her mother noticed the Iris message.

"Annabeth, my dear?" she questioned.

"Lady Athena," said Annabeth formally. Unfortunately, this was ruined by Percy and Nico standing in the background, fighting over a shield childishly. They stopped fighting and ran over to Annabeth. She took no notice. Athena did though, and she frowned. "Is Artemis your son?"

"Artemis? Of course not. Lady Artemis is a lady, for one. Have some common sense, daughter."

Annabeth sighed. "I mean Artemis Fowl, child genius?"

"Oh. Him. Well, unfortunately, no. I've helped him now and then, though. He seems like the decent boy who my daughter should date, if she must, that is, instead of a boy whose big head is filled to the brim with seaweed and kelp."

"Hey!" protested Percy. "I don't have a big head!"

Athena retorted shortly, "No. You have a huge head, filled with ego. Forgive me."

Percy clenched his sword tighter. Thalia butted in and Nico backed off.

"Athena? Where's my dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's gone to get his master bolt; he's planned to end to fight now."

They gulped.

"Anyways, so he's not your son?" asked Annabeth, clearly disappointed.

"No. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some handling to do." said Athena. She stood up and started scolding Ares and Hephaestus, like they were her children. Percy slashed through the mist and the image dissipated.

Artemis stared at Annabeth and Percy. They looked good together. Nico and Thalia looked good too. Of course, he and Thalia would be perfect together too. He admired her. He had a though in mind to ask her out. He walked up to her, before his courage left him.

"Hey, Thalia." he said as cooly as possible when you were on a nervous attack.

"Hello, genius." He hoped that had been friendly.

"So, um, well... have you ever dated before?" _Wow_, he scolded himself. _Way to go casual and subtle._

"No," she replied, icy cold. "I haven't. What about you?"

"Once. Sort of." he said, remembering Minerva.

"Anyways, um, would you, after this war thing is over, er, gooutwithme?" He said the end really fast, causing Thalia to raise her eyebrows.

"What?"

Suddenly, Holly flew over, breathless and bloody. She had a big dent in her suit's armor, right over her heart. Her suit was torn all over her arms, in a zigzag pattern, and her right eye was black. Blood was leaking from her lip. Her sword, borrowed from the camp provisions, had been bent in half, like a V. Artemis completely forgot about Thalia, for the time being.

"Apparently, the other side doesn't understand messenger and peace." Then she took a deep breath. With every word she gasped for breath. "They're charging towards us. Right. Now. And the guy leading them, it's not Atlas. The- the leader leading them is..."

**

* * *

**

The cliffhanger was an epic fail, I know. But try to guess who it is. Not Kronos, nor Atlas, not Typhon, not a god, not a goddess, not the Minotaur. Now, who could it be then?

**Percy: Ooh... um... er... is it... uh...  
****Annabeth: Seaweed Brain.  
****Percy: Hey!  
****Rachel: Hey, Percy.  
****Annabeth: He wasn't talking to **_**you**_**, billionaire.  
****Rachel: Oh.  
****Percy. I don't mind, Annabeth. Really.  
****Eragon: S****é ****onr sverdar sitja hvass!  
****Annabeth: You again?  
****Percy: A stalker? Should I drive him away, Annabeth?  
****Annabeth: Yes please, Percy.  
*****Drives Eragon away with Riptide*  
****Rachel and Annabeth: *sigh* my hero.  
*****Glares at each other*  
****Annabeth: See you on the battlefield, Oracle.  
****Rachel: You're on, Owl breath.  
Percy: *sighs and runs after them* Guys, wait!**

_Now, press the blue link below this and tell me what you thought of this chapter!_


	3. Time to fight a pig

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, Story Alerts and favorites. Sorry for the huge delay, but I hope this makes up for it. I tried making this chapter seem more like the way Artemis' genius would think, with huge words and stuff.  
**

**Artemis's Point of View**

Life was not precisely my cup of tea presently.

I had been given a 3-foot long celestial bronze sword and a shield, and had been thrown out there into the mêlée between the mythological creatures. I had devised a sort of scheme while skirmishing: I took advantage of the fact that the enemy was charging in file and thrust my blade out farther than I would have generally when I was about to carve a monster into dust, and saved myself the endeavor of combating the one behind it. However, my tactics were not operating as they should have been- the army was infinite, and by the time I managed to get past the first legion, the monsters I had vaporized had reformed and joined the defenses again. Valuable time was wasted as I saw my associates fight the same monsters repeatedly.

Something had to be done. I sliced through an empousa and forced my way through the army, and somehow, somewhere, I found Holly, fighting a few Hyperborean giants, if my memory was accurate, which, on the exclusion of the time paradox, always was. She was shooting them with blasts of her Neutrino 3000, which apparently had celestial bronze ammunition or something, because they vaporized after a small number of potshots. She looked weary and worn down.

"Hello, Holly." I managed to say while sparring with an adversary demigod.

"Hey, Artemis. Mind if you lend me a hand?"

"Sure, Holly." I sort of punched out my shield onto the demigod, who was very inexperienced, and he passed out. Then I turned to face a very dreaded fiend, one that I craved never came in my path once I registered what it was- it looked like a giant swine- a Calydonian Boar.

"Well, a boar can't be that hard to fight, can it, Artemis?" Holly asked unsurely.

I despised doing it, but I crushed that infinitesimal flicker of optimism that we could overwhelm it. "I extremely doubt that, Holly, considering as it's an emblem of Pan, the Lord of the Wild, if I remember correctly."

"Well, what do we do, Arty? Think up something with that genius of yours!" Holly shouted desperately, trying fruitlessly to gun it down lifeless.

"I need... plotting music, Holly. And time."

"For the sake of the world, Artemis Fowl II! This is no time for pleasures!"

"Well... there is a proposal I have... but it involves Percy and Annabeth."

"Then go find them!" yelled Holly, stopping her unremitting shots at the boar, glancing at her Neutrino, and unsheathing a 2-foot long celestial bronze sword with a bit of dithering. "Go! I'll be fine. I've been trained to use swords." Under her breath she mumbled, "a few millennia ago, at least."

I slashed and dodged my way through the war zone. I saw an ephemeral glance of Poseidon's banner disappear through the enemy. I ran over towards their general direction, only to meet, face to face with-

Uh-oh, I thought. That boar is zilch compared to this.

"Ah, Artemis Fowl. We meet at last."

I heard Percy sigh next to me. How'd he get there?

"You? You're the father of Prometheus, right? Didn't we kick your son's ass before already?"

"Percy Jackson, your ego is intolerable. Please, it pains me to see the creations of the gods and goddesses with such big egos."

Percy groaned. "Athena seems to think that too."

Annabeth glared intensely at him. "Percy. _Seriously? _Mom does not. We'll talk about this later."

**Percy's Point of View**

"Um, okay?"

Artemis, the knuckle-brain, cleared his throat. "Um, if you all don't mind, could we start annihilating Iapetus?"

Thunder rumbled in the air. People turned and glared at him, including me.

"Names have power, Artemis. Remember that."

"Of course, Annabeth." Yes. He had gotten creamed by Annabeth. The problem was, he didn't seem to be bothered by it, which I didn't understand. A genius should be upset when someone jacks them up, right? Oh well. I had never really been a genius, so I guess I should lay off the stereotypes.

This part of the conversation, from when the thunder rumbled, had been taking place while fighting Iapetus. Seeing how he was the titan of mortality, I wondered whether he could kill us off with a snap of him fingers. But he drew out a huge sword, so apparently not. But he was the titan of the west, I remembered, and so I reasoned he would be weakest at sunrise, when the sun was still rising in the east.

I did the natural thing. I charged.

My invulnerability kicked in, and half the enemy was gone in flash. Literally. While I was killing monster by the second, Thalia made a lightning bolt hit a Hyperborean giant, who squashed down half the army we were facing. I looked at her a gave her a weird thumbs up, because my shield was in the same hand, so it looked more like I was flicking my shield than encouraging her. She smiled, either at my thumbs-up, or at my stupidness. I was hoping it was the first.

Iapetus growled and slashed at me. My left sleeve tore off, and I had to shake it off. I parried and dodged, and then feinted, followed by a strike. It was useless. Iapetus was way stronger than me.

Artemis discovered what to do first.

"Perseus! Aim at his heart!" Seriously, if there's one thing I hate more than Titans, it was someone, especially the brat Artemis, telling me what to do. But I followed his advice.

Annabeth slashed at his foot, completely ripping it off. He re-grew it, but it gave me enough time to jab my sword straight into his chest. He stumbled back, doubled over, and then his essence went swirling back to Tartarus.

I nodded an acknowledgment at Artemis, and then turned to face the surrounding dracaenae.

"There's no time to fight these puny monsters! Holly is stuck with the Calydonian Boar!" Artemis shouted at me and Annabeth. I turned, irritated.

"A _what_?"

But Annabeth and Artemis were already running towards a big brown butt protruding from the midst of the army. I sighed, and followed, cutting through a few dracaenae on the way. Thalia followed, shooting arrows at every monster in her range.

"Whoa," I said. "This thing has grown since we last saw it."

Truth be told, it hadn't just grown- it had improved. It was about 30 feet tall, and as fat as ever, so I tried not to get squashed under his butt.

Anyways, I tried calling Grover with my empathy link, hoping he could tame it. No such luck.

So, I had to do the natural thing- charge it.

I nodded to Annabeth, Holly, Thalia and Artemis, and they pulled out their swords. Well, Thalia brought out her sword. Annabeth pulled out her hunting knife, looked at it, then put it back, and _then_ drew her sword. And Holly brought out a high-tech samurai sword- made of celestial bronze, though, of course. And Artemis- he brought out a Victorian style sword, made of celestial bronze. God, the rich brat gets the good stuff.

"On the count of three," I said. Which meant count of two.

"One." We circled the Boar, who was trying to knock us aside with it's humongous feet.

"Two." We charged at the boar. Annabeth leaped up on top of it's head, trying to stab it in the eye. Holly leaped up after Annabeth, slicing it's back and neck. Unfortunately, they were just like two fleas on a dog's back to the Boar. Thalia summoned her power of the sky and hit it with a few small lightning bolts on it's head, like a wasp stinging an elephant. Artemis and I charged, hacking at the legs. The boar, in return, greeted us by trying to smash us.

I remembered the first time we met the boar- during our quest in the Labyrinth. Once we were on him, he stopped trying to attack us.

"Artemis!" Saying his name was like torture, but I repeated his name again. "Artemis! We have to get on his back!"

Annabeth nodded, understanding. Holly looked confused, but there was no time. I grabbed his fur and started climbing, holding onto tufts. Thalia flew up (how she did that, I had no clue, probably with some air maneuvering) and Artemis followed suit, less agile. He grasped at air quite a few times, and when he let go of one tuft to grab the other, I would have snorted pretty hard. The only thing stopping me was the fact that we might die then.

Annabeth lent me a hand, and she pulled me up. "So, you made it, Seaweed Brain." She lent down her hand again, and pulled a breathless Artemis up.

"Next time we try climbing a giant Calydonian Boar, remind me to warm up first," Artemis panted.

"Get used to it, genius," I said, a bit inconsiderately. "We've faced worse things as demigods." He looked a bit hurt, but I guess he deserved that. I turned away from him to face Annabeth.

"Now, how do we work this thing under control?"

Artemis piped up, which surprised me. "Use animal soothing techniques, or bribes. Anyone have corn?"

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "I always carry around my emergency pack of corn with me, in case I get a hunger for it." Artemis glared at me.

"Well, if you're such a genius, you give a better idea." Artemis said.

Holly shook her head as if she had been through this before.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a better plan. GROVER!" I screamed his name both aloud and through the empathy link. The result was outstanding.

_Percy, you're gonna blast me to shreds, screaming like that. I'll be there in a second. Where are you?_

_Near Brooklyn bridge. Bring your boar taming kit along with you._

_What?_

_Never mind._

"Yeah, he's- he's on his way." Annabeth and Thalia were busy throwing the boar something in his mouth, while Holly was supplying the stock. "What is that?"

Artemis replied. God, will he ever let someone else answer for once? "It's popcorn. Not the same as corn, but it will do."

"Popcorn? Why the hell are they giving it popcorn?"

Artemis sighed, obviously irritated with me. "Well-"

"Perce!"

"G-man!"

Grover came galloping up to us. He obviously noticed the Boar below us, because he started using his power of Pan. He soothed the Boar down, and gestured for us to get off the Boar.

"It's ok, he won't attack. I'm gonna ride him now. Try not to get in the way; you might get squashed, like a fly under a house!"

With that cheery simile, he leaped onto the boar. I motioned to the others.

"He'll be fine. Now, c'mon, we have a war to win."

Then, the worst thing at the worst time possible, happened. A symbol appeared above _Artemis'_ head. And not just any symbol, it had to be, out of _all_ the types of symbols in the world, one of those _now_ irritating Olympian-claiming symbols.

"So, it seems I was mistaken, and I am a demigod," Artemis observed.

"Ya _think_?" Thalia said sarcastically.

**Artemis' Point of View**

If I could illustrate the panorama around me in one straightforward word, it would be cataclysm.

Yes, cataclysm, _n: __a violent disaster or upheaval; disaster. _The battle carnage was strewn everywhere; deceased demigods, satyrs, and blood filled every spectator's sight. The world around us was bloody scarlet, and even the Manhattan sky, seeing the battle's annihilation, had turned gory as well. Of course, I could not disregard the fact that something was alleviating the mood, conceivably Thalia swearing under her breath every time she trod on something, or Percy and Annabeth impersonating each other, or the way Grover was chomping on a tin can, and then hurling it away after checking the label. On the other hand, perhaps it was the way Holly was polishing her Neutrino handgun, and getting exasperated every time Mrs. O'Leary slobbered all over it again.

"Holly?" I inquired.

"Hmm?" she responded, busy trying to get Mrs. O'Leary to disappear.

"Can I ask you something?" She glanced up, and sheathed her weapon.

"Of course," she replied.

"Do you think Thalia is interested in dating?" I asked, a little diffidently. "Just wondering," I supplemented quickly.

Her expression fell for a flash, and then she smirked. "You have a crush, don't you, Mud Boy?"

"If a crush refers to the feeling of intense attraction to one of either the other or same sex in some cases, then yes, I do." I replied candidly. Some affairs had a tendency to stymie me.

Holly shook her head in marvel. "Do you memorize every definition in the dictionary, Artemis?"

"No, only those in which I am not predominantly conscious of the definition." I replied. Seeing her baffled expression, I condensed my intensity of English for her assistance. "Only the ones which I am not aware of all of their definitions."

She nodded in understanding. "You never cease to amaze me, Artemis."

"I could say the same to you, Holly." I replied, ever chivalrous.

"Hey, I hate to barge in on your romantic chatter, but we have monsters' butts to kick here." Percy broke us out of our reverie. I scowled.

"This is hardly a romantic chatter, as you put it. We are discussing important matters here." Not absolutely the truth, but nonetheless imperative to me.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." Thalia's voice reverberated around the place, and my heart skipped a beat. I refrained myself from leaping onto her and smothering her with hugs, and replied with some dignity, along with a snicker from Holly.

"Very well, Thalia. Whatever you say."

Holly and I had missed the discussion so far. This is what had happened: the enemy had retreated, and now was charging again, with recruits. We had lost 14 demigods and 15 were wounded negligibly. A satyr, named Mulch Bark, had died. I felt poignant, remembering Mulch Diggums, a good companion of mine.

Grover gazed at us all. "Well? Are we going? I could be sitting back there, peacefully chewing that chair, you know. But noo. I decide to risk my life with a bunch of idiots."

I was about to remonstrate, but Annabeth beamed and just said, "Yes. Now let's get going."

We yelled a battle cry, "FOR OLYMPUS!" and charged into battle, refreshed and energized.

I should be obliged to say- I was doing relatively well. I had vaporized almost 30 monsters in 15 minutes, and was sword fighting with a dreadfully obdurate empousa.

I looked at Percy to see how he was doing. He was combating five dracanae's at once, and swiftly, when their sentinels were down, he carved through them all in a lone slash and they fell to dust.

I jammed my blade into the empousa's abdomen, and they departed. I rapidly twisted to check on Holly. She was shelling every monster she could locate, and once or twice communicating into her helmet. I presumed Foaly was corresponding with her on the preeminent approach to eradicate them all.

My concentration was taken away by a hellhound endeavoring to clobber me. Couldn't these monsters let me check on my associates? I vacillated, and then strived to cut off it's cranium. I turned swiftly to observe how Annabeth was faring. She was alongside Thalia, and they were together endeavoring to take down a giant. Thalia was bombarding lightning bolts at him, and Annabeth was shooting arrows. Thalia garbled something reminiscent of, "Dad, help sometime soon would be great," and shot a huge bolt at the giant. It crumbled to ashes. Annabeth hi-fived her, and they turned to face the next monster.

I slashed at a dracaenae, but he dodged and struck a blow on my right upper leg. I gasped at the pain, falling to my knees. My sword clattered out of my hand. The dracaenae just smiled evilly, and slashed at my head with both hands. Just as I was making a final prayer, another sword came out of nowhere and intercepted the dracaenae. To my surprise, it was another monster.

Before I fainted (I couldn't help it, my stamina and energy had been low from birth), I heard a gruff voice saying, "The boss says to leave him. Don't touch him unless you want to get vaporized." And then, my last thought was:

_The boss? Who might that be? And why do they want me unscathed so badly?_

**Well, this looked mega on Word. Hope it turns out so here. My biggest chapter yet!**

**Eragon: I know I should be dead because Percy killed me on the battlefield, but Rina, a necromancer who eats cookies, raised me from the dead to tell you to Review! **

***Gets sucked back into void of blackness***


	4. Prophecy time! Yay!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, Story Alerts and favorites. So, the first two chapters were casual Artemis and other characters; the third chapter was genius Artemis and not-so-smart Percy Point of Views. This time I'm going for a third person Point of View. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism only, please!**

**A reviewer asked me who Eragon was, but they weren't signed in so I couldn't respond. Well, Eragon is a Gary-Stu in the Inheritance series. I mean, he **_**is**_** pretty nice, but honestly, he's pure Gary-stu. And he keeps showing up because... well, I have no clue, actually! He's dead now, though, so don't mind him anymore!**

The first thing Artemis noticed when he woke up was the deafening crash and the throbbing pain on his side. He woke up to find himself fallen off the bed, the bed sheets lying messed up.

"Now _that_ must have hurt," said a familiar voice loudly.

"I fail to see the need to exaggerate on my fall, Holly," groaned Artemis, getting up with some effort. He sat down on the nearest bed, his hair ruffled up and face weary. "It's not as if I killed Kr- you know who, by falling off the bed."

"Hmm, you _are_ attempting humor for once," noticed Holly, who was standing next to the bed, hands in the pockets of the pair of jeans given to her. "Not that you're very good at it. And I think that fall could have been enough to startle Kronos. You hit the ground pretty hard."

Artemis ignored her comment, and looked around the room from his position on a lower single bed. There were bunks surrounding him, and he couldn't make out where he might have been sleeping before. There was a huge portion of a blanket draping down from the bunk above him. Holly walked over to the bunk and climbed up the ladder, straightening up the blanket as best as she could. The fact that she pulled out his designer watch from underneath the pillow was evidence to him that he had been sleeping there.

"Whose genius idea was it to put me on the upper bunk?" he asked dryly. "Yours?"

Holly glared at him for a moment and then replied, "Actually, no. It was Thalia's idea. The lower bunks were filled up yesterday morning, so we pushed you and a few other demigods onto the upper bunks."

"So then, I suppose I'm not as important as others, hmm?" said Artemis, rather casually.

"Nope," Holly stuck out her tongue at him while climbing back down. "We have far more important demigods than you. For example, Annabeth." She then realized what she said, and covered it up lamely with, "Not that she was hurt badly."

Artemis was concerned. "Holly, tell me what happened to her. As a friend, I should know." He leaned slightly forward and put on an attentive face.

Holly shuddered. "Stop that. You look like a vampire waiting for a kill."

"Just answer the question."

Holly sighed. "A Hyperborean giant almost smashed her with his foot, okay? She escaped, thanks to Percy, but she still got a pretty bad fracture and her elbow got disjointed. The Apollo kids tried healing her as best as they could, but you know, they're not gods or anything. They gave her a cast and crutches. She won't be fighting too much during this war."

"You call that not badly hurt?"

"I was _trying _to cover it up, okay?"

"Who else was hurt?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you probably were tending to them?"

"Who said I wasn't hurt?" Holly retorted without thinking.

"What happened to you?" Artemis asked, patting the bed with his right hand. "Take a seat and tell me."

Holly rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair. She sat down, noticing that Artemis was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing during the battle, minus the armor: a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and dark blue jeans, he was the same, other than the fact that the clothes were seriously rumpled, and they stunk, of course.

"Dracaenae slashed at my hand. I had a slow reflex, and it went pretty deep. My magic helped, of course, but when I felt myself weakening, I stopped the healing process with some effort and went with the other injured demigods back to camp." She gestured at her bulky upper arm, which Artemis realized then was because of the bandage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Artemis, concerned. "And- oh, these clothes _stink_."

"Thank you for enlightening me on how cheap quality these clothes are to you. To me, this is good quality for Mud Men." Holly rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, they have an atrocious stench. Are there any spare clothes?"

Holly nodded and gestured at a pile of Camp Half-Blood T-shirts with her right hand. "Find your size. The restrooms are by the arena." Remembering something suddenly, she said, "Oh, and don't get freaked out, whatever you do, when you go outside this cabin."

Artemis looked at her suspiciously before limping, slightly dramatically, up to the pile of orange t-shirts. He picked them up one by one, trying to guess his size. He threw them to the side in rejection, not bothering to refold them.

"Don't you know your size?" asked Holly, irritated since she had spent half an hour folding the shirts. She wasn't one for household work, but she had pulled through after a helpful Athena camper showed her a better way to fold the shirts than holding it up in the air and trying to fold a shirt bigger than herself.

Artemis, who was still rummaging through the pile, replied, "I've always had my clothes custom-made. I never understand why people buy ready-made clothes. They fit horribly."

"They do not," said Holly defensively. "Get used to it, anyways. Camp Half-Blood isn't some luxury spa, unless risking your life counts as relaxing."

Artemis held up a shirt triumphantly. "This looks about right. The size is... 16?" Artemis was puzzled, while Holly just laughed.

"That's the age, Mud boy. The size is medium."

Artemis mustered up whatever dignity he had left. This was too much. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes. I'll take a round about the camp."

Holly shot up. "Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"They don't know you. Plus, you'll need a tour guide." What Holly did not say was that she was freaked about whether the campers would shoot him on sight, or if they'd let him wander out of the borders towards any monsters.

Artemis shrugged. "Fine. Wait outside the showers. If you see Thalia- and Annabeth and the rest- let me know."

Holly smirked. "Sure, Mud boy."

They walked out of the cabin, Artemis carrying his change of clothes and a towel, along with his sword, on Holly's insistence. "Camp Half-Blood isn't always safe, you know," she noted. They made an odd couple walking- a young man, almost 6'8", in stinking clothes and carrying a extra pair of clothes like they were slime, and a little girl-like creature, with pointed ears, almost a foot tall, her right hand on her Neutrino protectively.

Holly was right about the freaky stuff at camp. They passed a tied up Telkhine, who was being poked with swords by some 8 year old campers, and a body covered with a shroud, which was covered with blood. A dead hand was hanging limply from under the cloth. They reached the showers, and Artemis walked inside, followed by Holly. Artemis abruptly stopped, and she bumped right into his leg, looking up at him with an annoyed look on her face. On Artemis' face was an expression on surprise and shock, obviously aimed at the facilities.

"Well, Mud boy, will you shut that mouth of yours? A fly is going to fly in there soon. It's not as if you've never went to a public bathroom before, have you? Or is it the lack of gold in here?" said Holly, dryly.

Artemis immediately snapped his mouth shut. "No, it's just that the hygiene here is so poor... does your Neutrino have a beam low enough to clean?" he asked, looking at Holly.

Holly covered her Neutrino and pushed it in its place even tighter. "Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"I don't _care_. Now go."

Grumbling, Artemis walked into the farthest shower, and slammed the door shut. Satisfied, Holly walked out of the restroom and into the fresh air, and leaned against the wall. She watched demigods walk briskly past the restroom, some on their way to help the injured and others to help prepare more weapons. Once or twice, she recognized someone and said a friendly 'Hello'. After about 5 minutes, she was dead bored. Luckily, Percy passed by. Holly waved at him, and he came up to her.

"What's up, uh, Ho- Captain Short, right?" Percy asked checking. You could never be too careful. He had learned that from the gods the hard way.

"Call me Holly. Artemis is making me wait for him. He's changing into less stinking clothes. Apparently, in an 'unhygienic' shower." Holly rolled her eyes, making quotes with her fingers.

"Probably admiring our awesome facilities, I suppose." said Percy, obviously not catching up.

_Sure, and Foaly is best friends with Koboi, _Holly thought, but aloud she said, "Maybe. Who knows?"

As Holly and Percy chatted, Artemis was getting seriously annoyed in the restroom. There was no designer soap, forget the custom-made ones he used, which were specially imported from France. He also noted the lack of a Jacuzzi, a TV to watch National Geographic, and _space to shower_. The cubicle was about two meters long and one meter wide. There was a shower fixing on the far wall and three hooks on the door to hang his clothes and towel. There was a small protruding metal soap holder on the left side of the shower taps, with an unbranded white soap on top. The tiles on the floor were blue and white alternatively, and the walls were white. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't exactly a pigsty either. It was an average bathroom. However, it was not average for Artemis. In fact, he had only seen these bathrooms in TV shows and commercials, and he had pitied the people who used them. He had never imagined even going into one.

So far, he had hung up the clothes and his towel, and turned the tap handle on the right. His reward was an icy cold blast of water drenching him from head to toe. Before turning the handle of the left tap, he removed the sodden shirt, so that his undershirt was visible. Typical Artemis. He turned the left handle and got a burst of boiling water. It was heaven for most battered and bruised demigods, maybe, but torture for a genius demigod who had just gotten here and was shivering because of the ice-cold water that had previously hit him. He quickly turned the switch off, and made a mental note. _Left is for hot, right is for cold. _

After 5 minutes, he came out in the pair of clothes given to him, trying his best to dry his long raven hair with a towel. He managed to dry most of it, and pulled on his nastily cheap common sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror and cursed himself for forgetting a comb and his hair gel. He tried unsuccessfully to tame his hair from sticking out like a rabbit's tail tuft. He gave up and walked outside to find Holly and Percy talking. As soon as Holly saw him, she snorted and fell on the ground laughing uncontrollably, while rolling on the ground. Percy was slightly more dignified and clutched his stomach, trying his utmost hardest not to laugh. Artemis wondered if his hair really looked that bad, and then noticed that his jeans came up too short and his shirt was clinging to him as if it was the end of the earth. He also noticed that whatever tiny abs he had bothered to build were showing. He silently wished Thalia was here, and then thought against that remembering his hair, which resembled a Pharaoh's goatee and his too-short jeans. He puffed out his shirt as much as possible, but the size of the shirt was too small. _Great choice of clothes' sizes, Holly._

"Good afternoon, Percy."

"Um, yeah, hey, Artemis..." Percy said uncertainly.

"I hope that you are doing well?"

"Yeah, I guess so." _If you consider fighting monsters and risking your life being well, then yeah, sure. _

"I am glad," Artemis said formally.

"Um, cool," said Percy, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hel- I mean, Hey, Holly. What have I missed?" said Artemis, remembering that Holly wanted Artemis to be 'less formal and more normal', as she put it.

"Well, we have probably won that battle," replied Holly. "We just got news that whatever's left of the army has retreated, and most of the dangerous monsters and titans who were part of the army have returned to Tartarus, mostly thanks to Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse. And we'll be leaving in a few days, to go sightseeing New York like we had planned." Holly replied.

"Whoa, leaving? You can't leave now!" Percy exclaimed, surprised. "Artemis is a demigod, he's been claimed! And he won't be safe out there anymore. Plus, the city's still not safe. The war's still going on, outside this safe little bubble." _I'm quoting Mr. D now. Wow, Percy. You're just brilliant._

"We can handle it," replied Artemis.

"I doubt it. Satyrs around here are reporting sightings of dangerous monsters around the city. So, unfortunately for you both, you'll have to stay here for the rest of your vacation." Annabeth said, joining in on the conversation with a clipboard in hand. She was wearing her usual orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, with her curly blond hair tied back into a high pony. Percy put his arm around her and she smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. You'll have to stay with us crazy demigods until this mess is cleared up," said Percy, looking at Annabeth. Holly, unsure what to think or say, excused herself for a moment and rushed into the Athena cabin, where she had left her helmet and put it on, resuming communication with Foaly.

She walked out of the cabin again, and went over to its side, in between the Athena cabin and the next cabin, of which she wasn't sure which god it belonged to.

"Foaly? You wired in? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Holly. The camp boundaries don't affect our communication systems. A little gift from the Gods."

"Well, listen up; I need your advice on what to do." She told him what Percy and Annabeth had said. After finishing, she asked, "So, what do I do?"

"I think you should stay at camp. The demigods know best, Holly. Even I'm not accustomed to their way of life, and I went on a tour at Camp Half-Blood for three months, courtesy of the party ponies, who, by the way, are my cousins, and fought a empousa before. Those ladies freak me out like crazy."

"Alright, Foaly, I'm trusting you on this one. Over and out." She took off the helmet and came outside. Artemis and Percy were still discussing whether Artemis and Holly were leaving or not. Annabeth was listening in, taking sides now and then.

"We really need to leave, Percy. My mother would never forgive me if I lied to her once again."

"So, you've lied to her before? Anyways, you can get a quick tour from us after this is settled. If she asks for a hotel name, mention the Delphi Hotel."

"I cannot risk-"

"We've staying, Artemis. That's final." cut in Holly.

"But Holly-"

"It's Foaly's suggestion, and right now, on unfamiliar territory, Foaly's word is law. Get that?" She dragged him to the side and whispered, "Foaly thinks we should shut up and listen to these demigods since they know more about these monsters than we do."

"Very well. I shall accept their offer." They walked back, Artemis carrying more dignity than he had before when he was dragged to the side. "We shall stay."

"Awesome!" said Percy and Annabeth happily at the same time. Percy added, "We could have sleepovers at my cabin! I hold them all the time, or Nico does. When we don't have a war or anything, that is." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy and then said, "Well, I better get going. Cabin inspection and all that. But I didn't come here for chitchat. Chiron wants Holly and Artemis up at the Big House. Rachel's there as well." She pursed her lips, and both Percy and Annabeth had the same look on their face, the look they got whenever a prophecy was given out. She left, walking into the Hermes cabin first.

"Well, let's go then," said Holly, taking control of the situation. "Artemis, you ready?"

"Yes, Holly," said Artemis. "Let us go. Where is this 'Big House', Percy?"

"Um, I'll lead you guys," Percy said, snapping out of dreamland. "This way."

He led them through the camp to the Big House, where Chiron was waiting at the entrance. "Come in," he said worriedly.

They walked inside to the recreation room, where Rachel was sitting on a ping-pong table. She was staring out the window with a worried look on her face, and at the sound on Chiron's hooves coming to a stop, she turned her head and relaxed visibly.

"Percy. Artemis. Holly. Thank the gods you're here." She got off the table with a small jump and looked directly at Annabeth. "Have you told them why they're here?"

"No, not yet." Annabeth turned to face Artemis and Holly. "A prophecy has been made. Usually, we don't tell outsiders our prophecies, but this is an exception, because it has you in it. Rachel?"

"_With a fairy's fall_

_By a close one's call_" Rachel looked at Holly and Artemis, with a sad look on her face. "Since you're one of the few fairies we know, Holly, I have a feeling..." She shook her head and continued her prophecy.

"_The great one shall be freed_

_One of harvest shall take the lead_-"

"A child of Demeter," Annabeth interrupted. "But the great one, I don't know who that is." At Rachel's frustrated look, she said, "Oh, sorry, Rachel. Continue."

_"Wit, magic and weapons must combine_

_Peace to be torn or bind_."

Chiron stepped forward. "It has been decided that Artemis, Captain Short and Demeter cabin's counselor, Katie Gardner, will take part in this quest. Magic could refer to Captain Short or Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?" Holly asked.

"Daughter of Hecate. She had a dream in which Hecate promised her that she'd go on a quest soon. I'd take the dream to mean this." Annabeth recalled. "Anyways, weapons... that would be Ares, I'm guessing."

"Or Athena, right?" Holly asked. "I think one of the Athena guys... Maldom or something, told me that Athena's the goddess of wit and war strategy. War strategy usually involves weapons, right?"

"Hey, wait!" Percy said. "Aren't only three people supposed to go on a quest? Or it's bad luck or something? Like your quest, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Percy. That is true." Annabeth pondered that for a moment, then said," If Holly was to be the one to do the most weapon and magic work, then it would be just three people. But since that would probably be too much burden on her, I suppose there is an exception this time. So Katie, Holly and Jessica are definitely part of this mission. Either Clarisse and Artemis or a child of Athena will accompany them."

Rachel made an irritated noise. "The prophecy isn't done yet. Can I continue?"

"Of course, Ms. Dare," Artemis said, recognizing her as the famous billionaire's daughter within seconds.

"By one's own instinct shall they succeed,

If they fail then perished shall be the deed." Rachel finished, shaking her head. "Of course demigods use their instinct, so that part makes no sense. And I have no clue what the deed is. Of course, Chiron probably knows, but he's not telling."

"I am not allowed to have any say about this matter," Chiron said gravely, before exchanging a look with Annabeth, which irritated Percy so very much.

"Neither am I," Annabeth added. "Though I have given a lesser oath than Chiron has, so I can tell you just this- This deed is something extremely powerful, and it is best not to meddle with it. The last time someone tried to, they didn't survive."

There was a grave silence in the room. Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Dionysus strolled in, holding a pack of cards. "Who's up for a game of Pinochle?"

Chiron glared at Dionysus. "Mr. D, this is not the time to play a game of cards. We were just honoring a demigod's death."

"Demigods are weaklings," Dionysus grunted, flopping down onto a wicker chair on the side. "I wish I could get back to Olympus, if not for this cursed ban. And I can't even summon some wine." He snapped his fingers and a Diet Coke was hovering in midair. He grabbed it and opened it quickly, taking a gulp.

"Demigods are weaklings?" Percy asked, glaring at Dionysus. "And who, exactly, was knocked out of the sky like a wasp by Typhon last year?"

"Oh shut up, Prissy," Dionysus said. "I thought you pitied me for that disastrous fall. I created a huge dent in those mountains. Ignorant mortals think a meteor crashed to earth during the freak storms. As if."

"Lord Dionysus, what a pleasure is it to make your acquaintance," Artemis bowed low, recognizing him after his wine comment. Percy glared at him, while Annabeth and Rachel rolled their eyes. Chiron had a tiny smile on his face, while Holly was giving him a weird look.

"It's just Mr. D, Artemis. Chillax. He won't fry you to ashes. Hopefully." Percy sat down on the ping-pong table next to Rachel.

"Smart boy, Artemis. You have some manners, unlike Perry and Annie Berth. Anyways, I hate to be rude, but I just got an iris from Zeus, and he said that unless this quest gets moving, he's going to fry your butts with lightning. Oh, and Pierre, your father interrupted and said that if Zeus even touched you, to iris him and he'd do some serious damage to Zeus' dynasty. And then Athena came in and told them to get back to work, or she'd tell Hera and Amphitrite some certain things they wouldn't like to know. They rushed out and Athena cut me off very rudely by telling me to deliver the message. You know, I wonder if I'm over-telling this."

Percy snorted at the last comment. "Ya think?"

"Well, get going," Rachel said, hopping down from the table. She strode out, but not before turning her head and saying, "I have a feeling about this quest. It's one that has a deadline. One that's very soon."

Katie Gardner ran in, panted for breath, still in full combat armor. "Opal Koboi sacrificed herself and there's a huge earthquake in Central Park!"

**I am SO sorry for that huge delay. It was one thing after another... and finally, I managed to get this up and ready. Not one of my best chapters, I fear, but hopefully decent enough that I won't get any flames. =P**

**Happy New Year 2011, everyone! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**


End file.
